


Pleasing Accidents

by library_lee



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Smut, actually yes that's a perfectly fine way, thats not how to use a tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/library_lee/pseuds/library_lee
Summary: Prompt #6: One way or another Patton discovers about Logan’s interest in using his own tie during sex: to tie him up, to gag him, to blindfold him. Patton doesn’t mind giving him a helping hand, he’s more than happy to.





	Pleasing Accidents

It was an accident. 

Patton just couldn't keep his hands to himself any longer, not when Logan had riled him up like this all day and refused to acknowledge the effect he had on him. Instead, the other had stood there right in front of him, throwing himself into another lecture about the dilemma of double morals.

Normally Patton would have loved to listen and actually debate with Logan for a bit. An activity that actually worked pretty well between them if they were in a calm enough environment with the time to actually listen to the other's points, no matter how much they might headbutt in the head of the moment. 

But right now Patton was searching to touch, not talk. He had been like this all day and Logan just seemed to slip from his grip every single time. And he didn't even seem to notice Patton's growing frustration. So when his favorite nerd actually stood still for a moment in his reach to point out another argument, he used his chance. 

He had meant to yank Logan closer by his shirt but instead got hold of his tie and pulled. His eyes widened once he realized his mistake and meant to immediately let go, not wanting to upset Logan by putting his favorite piece of clothing in danger. Or worse, risk choking his favorite nerd. 

What he hadn't expected was Logan to moan. A loud, almost obscene sound he never heard from him before, at least not in public. The shock caused his hand to clamp down and carefully tug again, seeing Logan follow without an ounce of resistance, drawing him close to his chest.

Patton's surprised expression now morphed into a wide smirk. "My, my, we didn't expect that, Logan dear, now did we? Just like that, you're in my arms, and oh so pretty flushed too. Who would have thought I could make you blush like that, love?" He began to let the tie dance through his fingers. "What shall we do now with that discovery, huh, any ideas my star?"

"I- Pat, please-" Logan broke off with a high pitched whine.

"Please what my love, it's so vague and there are so many things we could do with that tie of yours." He pressed a kiss on top of his head.

"Maybe when you say please like that you want me to use it to tie your hands to my bed, pulling the knots really tight so you can struggle all you want without getting away. Or maybe-" Patton kissed the tip of the other's nose- "you want me to blindfold you so that it's all you can see, never knowing what I'm gonna do next, maybe that's what you meant."  
Then Patton leaned down a bit to suck a hickey on his lover's neck. "Or you want it in your pretty mouth so you can scream and moan as loud as you want. Screaming my name until your pretty voice is all wrecked and your tie is soaked with drool. I could even wrap it around your pretty little cock and every time you want to cum all so desperately it will stop you, letting me enjoy you even longer, all the way through the night, what do you think, Lolo, does any of that sound good to you?"

Logan had his head leaned onto Patton's shoulder, neck exposed with the dark bruise from earlier on display, letting out a steady stream of quiet whimpers. At Patton's words, he could feel waves of heat crash over his body, making him shiver against Patton's chest. It took him a second longer than normal to register the question with the fog of arousal clouding his brain.

"Yes, all of that, whatever you want, please, Patton, please, I need-"

"Shh love," Patton whispered into Logan's ear, carefully palming Logan through his dress pants. "It's alright, I've got you." He took Logan by the wrist to pull him along. "Come on, Lo, off to the bedroom." He chuckled. "We'll have such a fun night."


End file.
